


Живая легенда

by k8Cathy



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время действия фика: после 17-й (филлерной) серии аниме. У Окса Форда возникли проблемы с сочинением про Экскалибура. Штейн дал Оксу возможность написать сочинение заново, по новой теме. Кто бы знал, что новая тема вызовет куда больше проблем...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живая легенда

Перечень персонажей в порядке появления/упоминания

 **Окс Форд** \- повелитель 3-го уровня, студент Академии, один из лучших учеников. Зануда с тяжёлым характером и самомнением на грани непомерного.

 **Профессор Франкен (Викторович) Штейн** \- повелитель 1-го уровня, садист и сумасшедший учёный в одном лице, изучающий всё живое при помощи скальпеля.

(Откуда взялись отчества у героев японской манги, носящих имена, взятые из европейской литературы, мифологии или у европейских знаменитостей? Разумеется, отчествами их наградила авторша русского фика.)

 **Экскалибур** \- легендарный меч, в настоящее время без повелителя. Зануда в квадрате с невыносимым характером.

 **Сид (Артурович) Баррет** \- повелитель 1-го уровня, молодой преподаватель Академии, недавно умер и стал зомби, благодаря чему смерть не повлияла на его трудовую карьеру. Любит вспоминать, каким он был и каким не был при жизни.

 **Мира (Ножевна) Нагис** \- оружие 1-го уровня, нож, штатная медсестра Академии. Работает в паре с Сидом Барретом. Нет прямого указания, что она тоже является зомби, но по виду очень похоже.

 **Юми Азуса** \- Коса Смерти (оружие высшего ранга, выше 1-го уровня), арбалет с оптическим прицелом или винтовка, тоже снайперская. В юности была старостой на своём курсе Академии, и до сих пор не избавилась от привычки командовать своими сверстниками.

 **Мария (Торовна) Мьёрнир** \- Коса Смерти, боевой молот. Очень хочет замуж. Неуклюжая, глуповатая, но очень красивая и добрая.

 **Шинигами-сама** \- Бог Смерти, основатель Академии и вообще защитник мира и жизни на Земле. Имеет человекообразный, но не совсем человеческий облик, хотя с Шинигами-самой не угадаешь, что там от природы, а что - от костюма. Очень любит придуриваться.

 **Мака Албан** \- главная героиня манги, повелитель 3-го уровня, одна из лучших учениц Академии. Хоть и не из русских селений, но и коня остановит, и в горящую избу войдёт, а уж как косить умеет! Дочь Спирита Албана, отец своим разгульным образом жизни нанёс Маке непоправимую моральную травму.

 **Спирит Албан** \- Коса Смерти, коса, личное оружие Шинигами-самы. Бабник, пьяница и слюнтяй, хотя всё равно очень положительный персонаж. Любит дочку, но никак не может с ней поладить.

 **Соул Эванс** \- главный герой манги, оружие 3-го уровня, коса, студент Академии, партнёр Маки. Очень хороший и умный парень, хоть и любит косить под крутого.

 **Гипножаба** \- персонаж вовсе не Соул Итера, а Футурамы. Она жаба и она гипнотизирует.

 **Мама Маки** \- мама Маки Албан и бывшая жена Спирита Албана, которая развелась с ним из-за бесконечных измен. В аниме и манге её часто упоминают, но ни разу не показали. И в фике, увы, она тоже не появится.

***

\- Добрый день, профессор Штейн! Вызывали?

\- Окс! Проходи, проходи, садись.

Окс Форд осторожно зашёл в лабораторию и, тревожно оглядываясь на расставленные по полкам странные предметы, подобрался поближе к столу, за которым сидел Штейн. Безрезультатно оглянувшись в поисках сиденья, он решил не заострять внимания на невыполнимом приглашении и перейти к делу:

\- Я пришёл узнать оценку за эссе, но вместо неё на доске висел вызов...

\- Я же сказал - садись!

Невесть откуда взявшийся стул на колёсиках с грохотом подкатил к Оксу и ударил под колени.

\- Б-благодарю!.. - пролепетал тот, пытаясь восстановить равновесие после падения на неустойчивую конструкцию.

\- Видишь ли, Окс, твоё сочинение по Экскалибуру никуда не годится.

Окс удивленно воззрился на Штейна.

\- Материал изложен хаотически, факты подобраны кое-как, достоверность их вызывает сомнение...

\- Но он же сам мне всё это рассказал!..

\- Сочинение состоит из каких-то историй без начала и без конца, и всё про личные отношения Экскалибура в человеческой форме...

\- В человеческой! - Окс не удержался и хрюкнул. - Ой, простите, профессор...

Но Штейн совсем не слушал, продолжая распекать его дальше:

\- Экскалибур - легендарный меч, но ты ничего не написал о его боевых подвигах...

\- Потому что он про них даже не вспоминал...

\- Ничего не написал о его повелителях...

Окс хотел было возразить, что сомневается, было ли у Экскалибура много повелителей. Даже Артур, наверное, постарался избавиться от меча, как только подтвердил своё право на трон. Но Окс уже понял, что сбить профессора Штейна с мысли всё равно не получится. Возникло иррациональное ощущение, что он сейчас опять разговаривает с Экскалибуром - настолько же бесполезными были все попытки обратить на себя внимание собеседника. Не хватало только резких окриков "Дурак!"...

\- А ведь ты совсем не дурак, - при этих словах Окс вздрогнул и только потом понял, что профессор Штейн вовсе не обозвал его, совсем наоборот, - и у меня были планы рекомендовать твоё сочинение на конкурс лучших школьных работ, но для этого нужна чёткая структура, понятное содержание, и об оружии надо рассказывать как об оружии, а самое главное - по сочинению должно быть понятно, что его герой - пример для подражания, на которого ты будешь равняться.

Штейн умолк. Окс тоже молчал, возразить было нечего - только в страшном сне могло присниться, что он бы стал брать с Экскалибура пример.

\- Разве обязательно было писать про этого мелкого уродца?

\- Профессор, но ведь задание?.. - несправедливость вопроса заставила позабыть, что возражать Штейну бесполезно.

\- В общем, так. Оценки за эссе должны быть выставлены не сегодня, а через три дня. Найди нового героя и перепиши сочинение. Свободен.

Стул начал сам собой вырываться из-под задницы Окса, тот еле успел вскочить. Пробормотав: "Да, понял, всё будет сделано! До свидания!" Окс быстрым шагом вышел из страшной лаборатории Штейна.

Чтобы через два дня вернуться туда в крайнем смущении.

***

На сей раз второй стул смирно ждал его возле стола Штейна. Окс осторожно присел, ожидая, что норовистая мебель сейчас рванет куда-нибудь по своим делам, но сегодня стул, видимо, решил вести себя как стул и стоять на месте.

Окс собирался с духом, чтобы сделать признание, неприятное для всякого студента и вовсе невыносимое для такого заучки, как он. Профессор никак не помогал ему в этом деле - не мешал, впрочем, тоже. Штейн просто сидел за своим компьютером и с сумасшедшей скоростью колотил по клавишам. Так что Окс только пыхтел про себя и разглядывал всякие приборы, склянки с препаратами и какие-то странные муляжи.

Прошло добрых десять минут, прежде чем Штейн оторвался от своего занятия и бодро спросил:

\- Ну что, чайку?

\- Э... Да, спасибо...

Голос Окса утонул в грохоте пластиковых колёс - Штейн, разумеется, не стал дожидаться ответа, а сразу покатил на своём стуле к лабораторному слолу, где на спиртовой горелке грелся чайник. Окс подумал и попробовал повторить его манёвр - получилось не так залихватски, но прилично. Штейн одобрительно хмыкнул и тут же задал вопрос, который мигом уронил начавшее было подниматься настроение Окса:

\- Как сочинение?

\- Э... Видите ли, я его не написал.

На минутку Штейн застыл с удивлённо приподнятой бровью, но скоро отмер и беспечно отмахнулся:

\- Ерунда, до завтра успеешь. Чего ты здесь сидишь, иди пиши. Давай, давай...

\- Профессор Штейн! - Окс выпрямился и сверкнул очками, но тут же поник и убито произнёс: - Я хотел бы... с вами посоветоваться.

\- Да? Тогда нам точно стоит выпить чаю.

Штейн схватил стеклянную колбу и начал наливать в неё заварку.

\- Я собрал об этом человеке весь материал, который смог, но он какой-то недостаточный. Вроде бы здесь много людей, которые знали её лично, но... - Окс, не дожидаясь приглашения, начал излагать свои трудности.

Штейн налил чаю в одну колбу ровнёхонько по верхнюю отметку нанесённой на боку шкалы и взялся за вторую "чашку".

\- А кого ты выбрал? Это женщина?

\- Да, это женщина, бывшая жена Косы Смерты, мама Маки Албан. Я подумал, что раз уж герой должен быть примером для подражания, то пусть это будет повелитель, как я, и раз времени мало, надо найти такого знаменитого повелителя, с которым я мог бы встретиться, но... Профессор, вы уже перелили за отметку и скоро прольёте чай.

Штейн наконец убрал чайник и удивлённо глянул на колбу, наполненную до самых краёв.

\- Да, действительно. А ты знаешь, Окс, почему жидкость в полном сосуде слегка выступает вверх, вот такой горкой?

\- Благодаря силе поверхностного натяжения. Так вот, сначала я хотел встретиться с ней самой, но...

\- Я подумал, Окс - может быть, нам всё-таки взять работу про Экскалибура? Её можно привести в порядок - на конкурс, конечно, соваться нечего, но приличную оценку я тебе гарантирую...

\- Профессор, сначала я бы всё-таки хотел обсудить странности, которые я заметил в информации, касающейся мамы Маки Албан.

Окс Форд высказал эту сентенцию каким-то особо скрипучим тоном своего скрипучего голоса, словно запустил слегка заржавевший, но неумолимый механизм. Штейн посмотрел на него - на его встрёпанные словно крылышки вихры вокруг выбритой макушки, на пугающие круглые очки, за которыми не столько глаза, сколько лампочки светили неукротимым светом занудства, на всю его согбенную, небольшую, но словно приросшую к месту, недвижимую фигуру - и сдался.

\- Хорошо, Окс, я тебя слушаю.

\- Как я уже говорил, я хотел встретиться с ней самой, но прежде всего, конечно, постарался собрать хотя бы предварительную печатную информацию...

***

Окс решил начать, разумеется, со Всемирной энциклопедии оружий и повелителей, которую ежегодно переиздавала Академия. Эта энциклопедия, а по сути рекламный проспект организованной Шинигами-самой "тусовки по защите мира", была самым надёжным и удобным способом раздобыть первые сведения о биографии, специализации, послужном списке и текущем местопребывании любого повелителя или оружия за всю историю. Окс привык работать с этой книгой - вернее, книгами, ведь, разумеется, энциклопедия никак не могла уместиться в один том. И хотя сегодня ему нужен был первый, на букву А, Окс, как всегда, сначала потянул за том, включавший букву Ф, и пробежал глазами знакомые строчки:

"Форд, Окс, повелитель, партнёр _Харвар д'Эклер_ (пика), сп. возм.: Король молний (эл. разряд, преим. в ягодицы пр-ка), в наст. вр. студент А., второй на курсе. Родился в семье Форда Генри, имеет двух ст. братьев. Интересы: лег. меч _Экскалибур_."

Второй? Как второй? Когда успели? Окс быстро раскрыл книгу на последней странице - книга подписана в печать более двух месяцев назад, как они тогда могли написать, что он второй, ведь в то время он был первым! Вопросы снял рекламный текст, который был напечатан в начале и конце каждого тома энциклопедии. Окс пробегал его глазами много раз, но никогда не думал, что реклама окажется правдой - весьма болезненной правдой: "Энциклопедия содержит самые полные и самые свежие сведения об оружиях и повелетилях. Изменения могут вноситься даже в день печати."

Расстроенный тем, что его проигрыш Маке на экзаменах уже официально объявлен всему миру, Окс грубо дёрнул первый том энциклопедии, пролистал страницы. Естественно, первым делом глаз зацепился за не раз читанную статью:

"Албан, Мака, повелитель, партнёр _Эван Соул_ (коса), сп. возм.: видит души, в наст. вр. студентка А., вторая на курсе..."

Повод для радости был, конечно, не ахти какой, но Окс всё-таки порадовался тому, что этот том ещё не обновили, и Мака пока не названа первой.

"...Родители: _Албан Спирит_ , _Албан ####_. Интересы: очень любит свою маму."

Имя матери Маки было написано курсивом - следовательно, статья про неё была, но вот собственно имя, не фамилию, невозможно было разобрать - вместо букв стояли квадратики, как будто сбилась кодировка.

Окс поискал следующую статью:

"Албан, Спирит, оружие (коса), в наст. вр. известен как _Смерти Коса_ , личное оружие Ш.-самы."

Далее шёл внушительный список выдающихся подвигов Спирита Албана - внушительный список именно выдающихся подвигов, а не всех подряд. Окс привычно позавидовал Маке - хорошо иметь таких знаменитых родителей. Папаша вот...

Окс строго одёрнул самого себя: сейчас его интересует не Коса Смерти, отец Маки, а вовсе даже её мать. Окс нашёл глазами третью, последнюю статью про Албанов. Вместо имени опять стояли пустые квадратики - это уже не удивляло - удивила сама статья, неожиданно короткая и малосодержательная.

"Албан, ####, повелитель 1-го ур., спец. по косам. Бывший пар-р _Албана Спирита_ , превратила его в К. С., победив ведьму. Окончила А. с отличными оценками, всегда была первой на курсе. Бывшая жена Албана С., развелась из-за его частых измен. Мать _Албан Маки_. Хобби: служит примером для дочери."

Ничего о послужном списке. Конечно, можно было опираться на послужной список её мужа - но следовало помнить, что у Косы Смерти был ещё один, а вернее, два повелителя - профессор Штейн и Шинигами-сама.

И ничего о текущем местонахождении госпожи Албан. И даже её имя неизвестно - крайне досадное обстоятельство, потому что в Бюро информации принимали только полностью заполненные запросы. Если Окс попытается сейчас через Бюро узнать, где госпожа Албан с неизвестным именем и годом рождения, с ним просто не станут разговаривать.

***

\- Вот и всё, что там было написано, - возмущённо проскрипел Окс. - Как так можно составлять статьи в энциклопедии? Никакой конкретики. Кто была эта ведьма? Где послужной список госпожи Албан? Если Спирит Албан стал личным оружием Шинигами-самы сразу после того, как превратился в Косу Смерти, его жена должна была бы стать повелителем какого-то другого оружия, но ни о чём таком в энциклопедии не говорится. И где госпожа Албан находится сейчас? Как её хоть зовут? Вы со мной согласны, профессор Штейн?

Штейн не ответил. Он задумчиво молчал и почему-то подкручивал винт в своей голове.

\- Чем больше подробностей, тем больше они должны быть согласованы между собой, - вдруг отозвался Штейн.

\- Вот именно! - горячо согласился Окс. - Сведения подтверждают друг друга и складываются в цельную картину! Когда этих сведений хватает, конечно. В общем, из энциклопедии мне немного удалось узнать, поэтому я решил переговорить с людьми, которые знали госпожу Албан лично.

\- Ты же и так собирался с ними говорить? - меланхолично спросил Штейн.

\- Да, но я надеялся, что хотя бы не буду их спрашивать, как госпожу Албан зовут!

\- А теперь спросил?

\- Спросил.

\- И что тебе ответили?

***

После неудачи с печатным источником Окс долго думал, к кому из знакомых госпожи Албан обратиться в первую очередь. Мама Маки была, собственно, мамой Маки и бывшей женой Косы Смерти, поэтому, казалось бы, в первую очередь надо было обратиться к кому-нибудь из этих двоих, но Оксу не хотелось этого делать.

Он подозревал, что вечная соперница не обрадуется его идее поправить свои дела в учёбе за счёт её обожаемой мамочки. Скорее уж Мака разозлится, что ей самой не пришло в голову написать сочинение про маму, и мало того что не даст Оксу никаких сведений, так ещё и попытается отобрать тему сочинения.

Обращаться к папе Маки не хотелось и по этой же причине - наверняка болтливый папочка поделился бы с доченькой новостями, но ещё Оксу не очень хотелось разговаривать с самым большим в Академии путаником. За те несколько дней, пока Спирит Албан преподавал у них на потоке, на лекциях никто ничего не понял - даже они с Макой.

Надо было найти другой источник. Следующим на ум Оксу пришёл Шинигами-сама, но беспокоить высокое начальство он пока не решился. Помогла встреча с Сидом Барретом. Окс подумал, что этот преподаватель примерно ровесник Косы Смерти - ну, во всяком случае, был ровесником, пока не умер.

Следовательно, и с госпожой Албан он должен был быть одного возраста, может быть, они и учились вместе. По-другому и быть не могло - нигде больше такой профессии нельзя научиться. Об этом ему сам Сид и напомнил, когда Окс подошёл к нему с вопросом, был ли Сид Артурович здесь примерно двадцать лет назад. Естественно, был, естественно, учился в Академии, пока сам не стал преподавателем. И, естественно, знал в молодости Спирита Албана, и профессора Штейна тоже - страшно вредный был парень. Знал ли он и жену Косы Смерти? Естественно, знал - не такой он был парень, чтобы не обращать внимания на хорошеньких женщин. А что про неё можно рассказать?

Тут Сид ненадолго задумался.

\- Она такая была... Училась хорошо, всегда была первой на курсе. Отбила Албана у Штейна. Албан рассказывал, что Штейн какие-то там эксперименты над ним проводил, но сам Албан ни сном ни духом, пока жена не заметила. Она была такая маленькая, худенькая, черноволосая. Строгая, аж жуть! В очках всё время ходила.

\- Это ты про кого рассказываешь, про Азусу? - спросила подошедшая Мира Нагис.

\- Почему про Азусу? - удивился Сид. - Я про жену Албана.

\- Нет, ты точно про Азусу! Это она у нас худенькая, черненькая, в очках. И с Албаном у них вроде что-то было... Ей Албан точно нравился, поэтому она его так и гоняла за любую провинность, - хихикнула Мира.

\- Это точно, чуть что - "Спирит Албан, дежурство вне очереди!" Юми Азуса у нас старостой была, - пояснил Сид для Окса. - А сама, хитрая такая, оставалась дежурить вместе с ним, вроде для контроля. Ну, Азуса у нас всегда всё умела держать под контролем.

Сид и Мира понимающе перемигнулись.

\- В общем, свечку над ними никто не держал, а сплетничать про чужие амуры я бы не стал, не таким я был парнем.

\- Это точно, - согласилась Мира. - Да и недолго у них продолжалось. Потом Албану пришлось срочно жениться, и Азуса сразу с ним порвала - она гордая была, ни за что не стала бы любовницей женатого мужчины.

\- Я прошу прощения, - встрял Окс, - но почему Косе Смерти пришлось срочно жениться?

Взрослые посмотрели на него, как на идиота.

\- Мака должна была скоро родиться, - неохотно пояснил Сид. - Слушай, а к чему все эти вопросы?

\- Я хочу написать сочинение про госпожу Албан! - поторопился оправдаться Окс. - Поэтому я решил поговорить с людьми, которые её знают.

\- Так я же тебе рассказал - она была первой ученицей, а сама маленькая, худенькая, строгая...

\- Опять ты за своё! - оборвала его Мира. - Жена Спирита совсем не такая. Она была первой красоткой - эффектная, с хорошей фигурой, блондинка с длинными волосами. И очень добрая. Но почему-то сама бегала за парнями, а не парни за ней... Вот и за Спиритом тоже...

\- Ну конечно, Нагис, блондинка!

\- Да, блондинка.

\- И с эффектной фигурой...

\- Да, с фигурой. Мне б такую.

\- Но такая размазня, что почти дура.

\- Ну зачем ты так... Добрая она была, жалостливая...

\- И превращалась в молот.

\- Да, в мо... - начала Мира и осеклась.

Возникла неловкая пауза.

\- Прошу прощения, но госпожа Албан - повелитель, а не оружие, - напомнил Окс.

\- Госпожа Албан - конечно, повелитель, а вот Мария Мьёрнир - оружие, теперь уже Коса Смерти. Ты, Нагис, надо мной издевалась, что я перепутал - а сама не лучше.

\- Ничего я не путаю!

\- Ещё и как! Ты Марию описывала. Это она у нас красотка-блондинка, вечно замуж хотела. Только она за Штейном бегала, не за Албаном. С Албаном у неё никогда ничего не было - прям аж странно, он, вроде, ни одной юбки мимо себя не пропускал... Но Марии только замуж было надо, а Албан к тому времени был уже женат.

Окс воспользовался моментом, чтобы напомнить о предмете разговора:

\- Я прошу прощения, но госпожа Албан...

\- Маленькая, худенькая, черноволосая.

\- Нет, высокая эффектная блондинка!

\- Нет, черноволосая!

\- Нет, блондинка! А у тебя, похоже, Азуса всё время на уме - небось до сих пор жалеешь, что не стал её повелителем!

\- А я уж не буду говорить, что в таком случае у тебя на уме - при жизни не спорил с дурами, и сейчас не собираюсь начинать.

\- Но госпожа Албан... - отчаянно попытался вклиниться Окс.

\- Не помню я, как выглядела госпожа Албан, - отрезал Сид. - Она была женой моего товарища, а я не заглядывался на чужих жён. Не таким я был парнем.

\- А в последнее время, получается, вы с госпожой Албан не встречались?

Мира и Сид переглянулись.

\- Неа, не встречались - ответила Мира за обоих. - На встречи выпускников она не ходила, по другим делам в Академии тоже не бывала... Маку сюда уже Спирит привёл. Ладно, всё что знали, мы рассказали. Сид, у меня к тебе дело, хватит лясы точить...

\- Как её хоть зовут? - попытался Окс получить какую-то пользу от этой невнятной беседы.

Но Сид только отмахнулся от него, уходя.

***

\- Ясно, значит её имени ты так и не узнал, - подытожил Штейн успехи Окса в сборе информации.

Возразить Оксу было нечего - но это не означало, что ему хотелось соглашаться. Слова Штейна прозвучали таким образом, будто Окс и только Окс был виноват в том, что не добыл нужных сведений - а не плохая память преподавателей-зомби. 

\- Вы знаете, такое чувство, что Сид Артурович и Мира Ножевна на самом деле и не пытались вспомнить госпожу Албан, просто подставляли под её имя образы первых попавшихся старых знакомых.

\- Может, так оно и было, - меланхолично согласился Штейн. - Может, им и нечего было вспомнить.

\- Как же нечего, если они были знакомы?

\- А они были знакомы?

\- Но они же учились вместе!

\- А ты проверял?

\- Да! То есть, не прямо, конечно, но я проверил, когда они учились, и это было в одно время со Спиритом Албаном, и с Азусой, а потом, несколько лет спустя, в Академию поступили вы и Мария Мьёрнир. Про госпожу Албан я не нашёл сведений, но в то время у неё должна была быть другая фамилия. Но раз Сид Баррет и Мира Нагис учились вместе со Спиритом Албаном, они должны были знать и его жену.

\- Должны были, - согласился Штейн, пощёлкивая винтом. - Значит, просто забыли.

\- А то вы так говорите, будто они сами себе внушили, что знали госпожу Албан, хотя на самом деле в глаза её не видели, - проворчал Окс себе под нос.

Но Штейн услышал и снова согласился:

\- Да, это было бы возможным объяснением.

\- Нет, невозможным! - отрезал Окс. - Если Сид Артурович и Мира Ножевна никогда не встречали госпожу Албан - притом, что они всегда были общительными людьми и сейчас знают в академии каждого встречного и поперечного - значит, госпожи Албан в то время в академии просто не могло быть! Тогда почему все остальные считают, что она тут училась? Тоже себе внушили?

\- Ну... - протянул Штейн, - может быть, не они сами.

\- Ага, кто-то им внушил! - сарказм в голосе Окса скрипел, как железо по стеклу. - Вот всем, кто её знает и помнит - всем им внушили, что они её знают и помнят.

\- Почему нет?

\- Да потому что! Хотя бы потому, что один из этих загипнотизированных - Шинигами-сама! Как будто можно что-то внушить Шинигами-саме! Вы только представьте, кто-то приходит к Шинигаме-саме и убеждает, что тот знал человека, которого сроду не видел.

\- Но ты же не пробовал, чтобы утверждать, что это невозможно.

\- Мне моя жизнь пока что дорога, - отрезал Окс. - Кстати, вы ведь тоже в этот список попадаете. Вот вам разве кто-нибудь внушал знакомство с госпожой Албан?

\- Нет, - искренне ответил Штейн, - мне никто ничего не внушал.

\- Вот то-то же.

Штейн помолчал. А потом спросил:

\- Ну, что дальше? Ты же с кем-то ещё разговаривал? И тебе опять под именем госпожи Албан рассказывали про других людей?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Окс. - Вернее... не совсем.

***

Как ни крути, Окс вернулся к прежним трём вариантам, которые обдумывал раньше - поговорить с Макой, отцом Маки или Шинигами-самой. Нарываться на Маку всё так же не хотелось, с Косой Смерти Окс решил поговорить в последний момент, когда никаких других вариантов не останется, а Шинигами-сама... Беспокоить начальство по пустякам - дурной тон, конечно, но Шинигами-сама - он ведь не страшный.

Нарисовав утром следующего дня на зеркале заветный номер, Окс увидел Шинигами-саму в самом лучшем распложении духа. Тот не был ничем занят, просьбу поговорить о госпоже Албан встретил с восторгом, и уже через минуту Окс стоял в окружении могильных крестов.

При первом упоминании госпожи Албан Шинигами-сама радостно улыбнулся. Во всяком случае, он непременно радостно улыбнулся бы, будь у него нормальное лицо. Потому что такой тон у обычных людей всегда сопровождается улыбкой.

\- Мама Маки-чан, - ласково протянул Шинигами-сама. - Какая талантливая была повелительница!.. Столько необычных приёмов! Можно сказать, революционер в деле использования демонических кос. А сейчас Мака-чан заново осваивает эти техники - достойная наследница своей знаменитой мамы. Ты видел резонанс Маки-чан и Соул-куна? Кто бы мог подумать, что девочка в таком юном возрасте станет такой сильной повелительницей?

\- Шинигами-сама, - Окс, которому отнюдь не улыбалось выслушивать комплименты в адрес своей вечной соперницы, постарался вернуть разговор в нужное русло, - а госпожа Албан в каком возрасте освоила резонанс душ?

Шинигами-сама склонил голову набок и задумался.

\- Наверное, в том же возрасте, что и Мака-чан, - огласил он результат размышлений.

\- Но вы же только что говорили, что удивительно, что Мака с Соулом освоили его в таком юном возрасте, - вообще говоря, Окс не находил ничего удивительного в том, что в 18 лет пользуются резонансом - у них с Харваром уже почти получалось, и получится еще до того, как кому-нибудь исполнится 19. - Если Мака просто повторяла мать, это не было бы удивительно.

\- Тогда, наверное, мама Маки была постарше, когда освоила резонанс. Логично?

Логично, конечно, но Оксу нужны были факты, а не логические выводы.

\- А кто была та ведьма, которую победили Албаны? Когда это произошло?

\- Это была... - Шинигами-сама задумался. - Не помню даже. По-моему, она превращалась в жабу.

Это уже кое-что - можно порыскать по архивам, найти убитую ведьму-жабу, может, так будет какая-то информация и про победившую её повелительницу.

\- Нет, не в жабу. В лошадь. Нет, не в лошадь, в капибару - знаешь, есть такая смешная водная свинка, живёт в Южной Америке. Очень забавная, я их однажды видел вживую, мы тогда вместе ходили в зоопарк - я с сыном, Спирит-кун с маленькой Макой-чан, и она так славно играла с этой капибарой...

Ясно, смотреть про ведьму в архиве бесполезно. Окс при первой же паузе вклинился и перебил рассказ про общение Маки с экзотической фауной.

\- Но когда Албаны победили ведьму? В каком году?

\- Ну, не знаю. Если Спирит-кун работает моим личным оружием уже десять с лишним лет, то, получается, они были совсем юными. Мака-чан была совсем крохотной - отец часто брал её с собой сюда, она игралась среди крестов...

\- Ведьма, - уже без всяких церемоний напомнил Окс.

\- Ах, да, ведьма! Я не помню дату, прости, помню только, что её победили с помощью атаки "Охота на ведьм" - мама Маки открыла эту атаку, тогда был первый раз. Очень эффективная атака - ты видел её в исполнении Маки-чан? Обязательно посмотри, зрелище того заслуживает, и Мака-чан исполняет её великолепно, даже не верится, что она освоила эту атаку самостоятельно, как и её мама в своё время...

Глаза Окса мигнули красным огнём, словно аварийные лампочки перед взрывом. Этот визуальный эффект остался незамеченным - Шинигами-сама в это время мысленно представлял себе чету Албанов, которые в его воображении выглядели как Мака рядом с сильно помолодевшим Спиритом.

\- Про точные даты тебе лучше в Энциклопедии почитать, там должны быть сведения, - неожиданно выдал идею Шинигами-сама.

От повторного мигания аварийных лампочек спасли дыхательные упражнения, которыми Окс успокаивал себя и подавлял гнев.

\- Спасибо, Шинигами-сама, я так и сделаю, - проскрипел он, когда немного восстановился. - Было полезно и приятно побеседовать, вот только ещё один вопрос...

\- Какой вопрос?

Окс хотел спросить, разумеется, об имени госпожи Албан. Но он настолько живо представил себе, как в ответ Шинигами-сама склоняет голову, слегка задумывается, а потом выдаёт: "Мака... Или как-то похоже" - что язык Окса просто примёрз к нёбу.

\- Нет, ничего. Я забыл, что уже про это спрашивал, - буркнул он и, не успев передумать, оказался по другую сторону зеркала.

***

\- Ясно. Тебя так раздражало, что Шинигами-сама всё время отвлекается на Маку, что все полезные сведения про её маму ты пропустил мимо ушей, - с мастерским садизмом резюмировал Штейн рассказ Окса.

Окс тяжело промолчал, прихлёбывая чай и уставившись неподвижным, но пару раз вспыхнувшим красным взглядом в стену. Штейна уже давно заинтересовался этой способностью Окса сиять аварийным освещением, когда его что-то злило или сильно волновало, но из-за невозможности покопаться скальпелем в органах зрения живого ученика Академии Штейн старался поменьше обращать внимание на красные вспышки, чтобы не расстраиваться. Штейна тянуло к компьютеру, он раздумывал, как бы так поделикатнее... то есть поубедительнее сказать этому зануде, что раз сочинение про маму Маки у него всё равно не вышло, пускай сдаёт своего Экскалибура, а сейчас валит уже из лаборатории!

\- Модель ДНК, - неожиданно сказал зануда. - Человеческого ДНК. Но чем-то необычное... Оружие?

Штейн крутанул винт.

\- Не совсем.

\- Ах, да, повелитель - я вижу характерные цепочки. Но и оружие...

\- Это гибрид повелителя и оружия.

\- Да? А кто тогда получился в итоге?

\- Повелитель. Для способности обращаться половинного генного набора не хватает.

\- А, - сказал Окс, - понятно. Странно, что я сам не догадался.

Не то чтобы Окс надеялся своим неожиданным замечанием про ДНК сбить Штейна с толку, но всё-таки то, что Штейн сходу понял, что Окс говорил о безделушке, украшавшей среди прочих таких же странных штучек полки шкафов - эта мгновенная понятливость Штейна как-то немножечко раздражала. Как-то это ненормально - с ходу понять, о каком ДНК идёт речь. И ставить на полки вместо хрустальных вазочек или фарфоровых балерин двойные спирали из пластиковых шариков - тоже как-то ненормально. Впрочем, это украшение вполне в духе Штейна - вечно тот стремится всё живое разобрать на запчасти.

\- Это ваш ДНК? Так сказать, портрет.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда что, вы работаете над расшифровкой ДНК повелителей?

\- Нет, - снова односложно ответил Штейн.

Они опять молча попили чаю.

ДНК не давала Оксу покоя.

\- Так эта модель - просто украшение?

Штейн подумал, что удивительно, как с такой настойчивостью Окс не добился нужных ответов от Сида или Шинигами-самы. Хотя в каком-то смысле он понимал, почему так произошло.

\- Это сувенир. Остался после работы над искусственным оплодотворением.

\- Э... Это когда выделяют яйцеклетку, потом оплодотворяют сперматозоидами в пробирке? Но разве это не давно уже...

\- Если обычный сперматозоид оплодотворяет обычную яйцеклетку, то что в таком оплодотворении искусственного?

\- Но оно же происходит в пробирке!

\- Поэтому оно экстракорпоральное. Но вполне естественное.

\- А какое же тогда искусственное?

\- Такое, где искусственно создают яйцеклетку или сперматозоид.

\- С нуля? - поразился Окс достижениям генной инженерии.

\- Нет, пока всего лишь заменяют исходный ДНК генетическим материалом донора. Хватают половую клетку, потрошат и наполняют заново. Со сперматозоидами сложнее - уворачиваются.

\- Генетический материал... Но ведь его можно взять тоже из половых клеток?

\- Да.

\- Но зачем тогда потрошить? Почему не оплодотворить имеющимся материалом?

\- Половые клетки могут быть мертвы, а ДНК - всё ещё сохранный. А ещё есть ситуация, когда естественным путём соединить ДНК невозможно.

\- Когда родители одного пола? - догадался Окс. - А с этой технологией у двух отцов может родиться сын...

\- Или дочка, - подхватил Штейн.

\- Или дочка у двух матерей, - согласился Окс.

\- Или сын, - снова подхватил Штейн.

\- Нет, сына быть не может. У женщин нет У-хромосомы. Мужские половые хромосомы - ХУ, женские - ХХ. Ребёнок получает по одной хромосоме от родителей, у двух матерей в любом случае получится ХХ, создать мужской набор просто не из чего.

Штейн подумал, что надо будет подкинуть Шинигами-саме идею сделать из Окса преподавателя академии. У парня явная педагогическая жилка, во всяком случае, явная способность быстро и доходчиво что-то объяснить, ни на секунду не задумавшись, нужны ли кому-то его объяснения.

\- Но у двух мужчин девочка ведь может получиться?

\- У двух мужчин девочка может получиться, - разрешил Окс. - Так вы работали над созданием искусственных половых клеток?

\- Да они уже двадцать лет, как созданы. И я не то что работал, просто подрабатывал, помогал старшекурсникам. А те в благодарность за помощь подарили мне эту модель. Жлобы.

\- Но... Но если этот метод был разработан двадцать лет тому назад, почему он до сих пор не получил распространение? Ведь таким образом можно было бы получить невероятные сочетания генов - например, человек мог бы родить ребёнка от одного себя... Те же семьи оружий не должны были бы распылять гены, заключая брак с простыми людьми...

\- Дорого и ненадёжно, - двумя словами похоронил Штейн будущее прикладной евгеники. - Вообще, за всё время экспериментов, у них получился ровно один удачный результат. И то авторы проекта его не увидели.

\- Как не увидели?

\- Ребёнок бесследно исчез.

Окс от души посочувствовал авторам проекта, которые проворонили свой единственный положительный результат. Трагично - разработать целую технологию, много месяцев ждать рождения первого искусственного человека, а потом даже не суметь посмотреть на него. Интересно, почему не стали проводить повторный эксперимент? Штейну, наверное, этого очень хотелось, если он до сих пор так живо об этом помнит. Но Окс решил, что это не его ума дело. В конце концов, стоит на полке у Штейна бесполезная модель ДНК какого-то непонятного повелителя - и пусть стоит, никого не трогает. Может, и к лучшему, что та технология провалилась - в мире и так хватает опасных технологий, им ли об этом не знать.

\- Возвращаясь к нашим баранам, то есть к госпоже Албан...

Окс саркастически хмыкнул, услышав неудачный каламбур Штейна. У Штейна хватило самоуверенности не чувствовать себя задетым.

\- На этом твои изыскания окончились?

\- Нет, был ещё один разговор, - сказал Окс и замолчал.

Штейн подождал - с трудом верилось, что зануда изменит себе и не станет вываливать на него последнюю часть своих дурацких приключений. Предчувствия не обманули - Окс просто собирался с духом, чтобы приступить к самой неприятной части своего рассказа.

***

Ничего другого не оставалось - надо было поговорить с членом семьи госпожи Албан, и конкретно с её бывшим мужем, потому что Окс не хотел рисковать окончательно похоронить из-за реакции Маки и так незадавшийся проект. Поэтому важно было поймать Косу Смерти наедине, вдали от дочери, что Окс и решил сделать на следующее утро после занятий.

И это оказалось неожиданно трудным делом. Почему-то именно в этот день у Косы Смерти случился приступ отцовских чувств, и он по всему городу носился за доченькой с воплями: "Мака! Папочка тебя любит!"

К счастью для Окса, не было лучшего способа отогнать Маку подальше, чем эти неумеренные проявления родительской любви. К несчастью для Окса, упрямый родитель не собирался сдаваться и всякий раз настигал дочку, едва той удавалось хоть на секунду скрыться из виду.

Окса, который вместе с ними наматывал круги по городу, стараясь не попасться на глаза ни той, ни другому, уже трясло от злости. Надо же, первая ученица Академии, талантливый повелитель, крутой боец! Что ж она за боец, если не может улизнуть от назойливого идиота (который, к слову, был бойцом высочайшего уровня, личным оружием Шинигами-самы, о чём Окс как-то не вспомнил).

Мака с Косой Смерти на хвосте, и они оба на хвосте с Оксом наворачивали по переулкам Города Смерти уже третий круг, когда у Маки наконец получилось. Она свернула на совершенно пустую улицу, сплошь застроенную каменными домами с наглухо закрытыми дверями, и там вдруг исчезла.

Коса Смерти покрутился на месте, беспомощно оглядел безжизненное пространство, жалобно позвал пару раз: "Мака! Мака!", оглянулся назад - и тут увидел таки живое лицо.

Лицо Окса Форда, сияющее от радости - зрелище, которое испугало бы и человека в менее растрёпанных чувствах, чем Спирит Албан в данный момент. Коса Смерти нервно подпрыгнул на месте и пискнул:

\- Чего тебе?

\- Я хотел бы с вами поговорить.

\- Э... - растерялся Спирит.

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с вами о члене вашей семьи.

\- Э? - уточнил Спирит.

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с вами о вашей жене... бывшей жене.

Спирит помрачнел. Лицо его стало собираться в складки, как будто Коса Смерти собирался заплакать. Настороженный этой реакцией, Окс поторопился объясниться:

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с вами о вашей бывшей жене, чтобы я мог написать про неё сочинение.

\- Э?.. - разговор вернулся в прежнее русло.

Ободренный этим Окс быстро-быстро стал объяснять Спириту, что госпожа Албан - пример для подражания для молодого поколения, что сочинение про нее сделает этот пример наглядным, вот только добавить бы побольше деталей из жизни, какие-нибудь подробности, которые известны только членам семьи, например... Окс, глядя на Спирита, слушавшего его со все большим воодушевлением, решился и задал вопрос, мучивший его второй день:

\- А как вашу жену зовут по имени?

Спирит понимающе усмехнулся и открыл рот. Окс понял, что сейчас наконец услышит осмысленный ответ...

\- Мака! - заорал Спирит во всю мощь своих легких.

Окс жадно хватал ртом воздух - вчерашнее видение во время разговора с Шинигами-самой воплотилось наяву.

\- Мака, иди сюда, у меня для тебя хорошая новость! Про твою маму!

Окс готов был поклясться, что улица перед его глазами только что была пустой, безжизненной и просматривалась на добрый километр вперед. Только что просматривалась, но сейчас уже нет - перспективу загораживала Мака.

\- И что же это за новость? - мрачно поинтересовалась она.

\- Окс Форд берет пример с твоей мамочки!

\- Я и сама беру с нее пример, но ты почему-то не устраивал из-за этого праздников.

\- Но он пишет сочинение! - возразил Коса Смерти прежде, чем сообразил, что делает. - Мака! Я не хотел тебя обидеть! Папочка тебя любит!

\- Сочинение? - зловеще переспросила Мака. - Какое сочинение?

Деваться было некуда.

\- Сочинение по известным личностям среди повелителей и оружий.

\- Но темы раздавали месяц назад, и я не помню, чтобы моя мама была в списке.

\- Профессор Штейн разрешил мне изменить тему сочинения по своему выбору.

\- С чего это вдруг? Сочинение по Экскалибуру у тебя не приняли, что ли? - проницательно спросила Мака.

Аварийные лампочки снова мигнули красным, но Мака, привычная к такому зрелищу, попросту не обратила на него внимания.

\- Как бы то ни было, - сухо сказал Окс, - я решил писать сочинение о твоей маме. Можешь сказать мне спасибо и помочь со сбором материала.

Если б соперница не разозлила его, Окс, может быть, и не вспомнил бы, что лучшая защита - нападение. Но сейчас он даже немного недоумевал, отчего так боялся встречи с Макой - ведь так легко было обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу и представить дело так, будто это он, Окс, оказывает своим сочинением услугу семейству Албан.

\- За что, интересно, я должна сказать тебе спасибо?

Или обернуть дело в свою пользу было все-таки не так легко.

\- Если бы о моих родителях кто-то написал хорошие вещи, я сказал бы ему спасибо, - нашелся Окс.

Маку, как ни странно, эти слова убедили. Она присмирела и куда более мирным тоном спросила:

\- А что ты собираешься про нее написать?

\- Что она служит примером для подражания, что была первой ученицей Академии, что победила вместе с твоим отцом ведьму - кстати, что за ведьму? - что открыла кучу новых техник - кстати, каких? - что твои родители освоили резонанс в самом юном возрасте - кстати, когда? - ну и про вашу семью немного - когда твои родители поженились...

\- И когда они развелись, так? - перебила Мака.

\- И это тоже, - сухо согласился Окс.

\- И про причину развода ты тоже собираешься писать? - интонации Маки нравились Оксу все меньше.

\- Если это так уж необходимо, - попробовал он увильнуть.

\- Наверняка необходимо - ты же так легко сможешь опозорить мою маму и рассказать на весь свет о наших семейных трудностях!

\- Да ты сама кричишь на весь свет о ваших семейных трудностях! Меня интересует, какой повелительницей была твоя мать! Что за ведьму хоть победили твои родители, ты знаешь?

\- Собаку, - хором ответили Мака и Спирит.

\- Это профессор Штейн победил ведьму-собаку, - сухо поправил Окс. - Победил, но не убил, а держал в лаборатории еще много лет, вывел слюновые протоки наружу, все слюноотделительные рефлексы изучал, - из Окса потоком хлынули почерпнутые из энциклопедии знания.

\- Мои папа и мама победили ведьму-собаку, - упрямо повторила Мака. - у отца до сих пор собачий хвост где-то хранится на счастье.

\- А когда это было?

\- Когда? - переспросила Мака и повернулась к отцу: - Кажется, пятнадцать лет назад.

\- Когда тебе было два годика, - поправил дочку Спирит, - шестнадцать лет назад.

\- Это профессор Штейн тогда... - упрямо начал по новой Окс, но вдруг передумал: - А, неважно. Лучше всего спросить саму госпожу Албан. Как с ней встретиться?

Мака и Коса Смерти тяжело замолчали.

\- Ты не сможешь с ней встретиться, - после очень, очень долгой паузы сказала Мака. - Она уехала.

\- Куда?

\- Она уехала, - снова повторила Мака, как будто не слышала его вопроса.

Ужасное подозрение закралось в голову Окса.

\- Ну она хотя бы... жива? - тревожно спросил он.

Лучше бы он этого не делал.

\- Конечно, жива, хотя удивительно, как єто отец еще не загнал ее в могилу своими изменами!

\- Мака!.. - обиженно проблеял Спирит, но лавина уже сорвалась и с грохотом покатилась вниз.

За три минуты Спириту было перечислено неисчислимое множество грехов против супружеской верности, в красках расписаны страдания, которые вынесла обожаемая Макина мамочка (Окс в эти минуты никак не мог отделаться от мысли: "так тебе и надо, стерва!" - до такой степени его уже вымотала погоня за неуловимой госпожой Албан), потом Мака сделала абсолютно нелогичный и несправедливый вывод:

\- Все вы, мужчины, одинаковые! Никому нельзя верить! Знать вас не желаю!

После чего умчалась в светлую или туманную даль, оставив Окса с раскрытым ртом и в прежней полнейшей неопределенности, что же ему писать в сочинении. Коса Смерти с жалобным блеянием понесся за ней.

\- Блин, ну опять началось, придется целый вечер ее успокаивать. Нафига тебе понадобилось заводить разговор про ее мать? - раздался рядом с Оксом недовольный голос.

Окс подскочил как ужаленный и нервно оглянулся. Тут он увидел Соула, в его обычной позе: ссутулившись, руки в карманах - он стоял совсем рядом, на расстоянии протянутой руки. Давно он так стоял?

\- О-откуда ты взялся? - заикаясь, спросил Окс.

\- Как откуда? Из Академии, - на полном серьезе ответил Соул. - Мы с Макой всю дорогу пытались оторваться от ее чокнутого старика. Потом и тебя увидели, как ты на хвосте у Спирита висел. Чувак, надо все-таки хоть немного маскироваться, когда за кем-то гонишься. Ты же повелитель, злодеев выслеживать должен. А ты так сопишь и топаешь, что за километр слышно.

У Окса опять засветились красным глаза. Поскольку Соул привык видеть эти вспышки не меньше Маки, то и отреагировал так же, как она, то есть никак.

\- Я просто хотел поговорить со Косой Смерти про госпожу Албан, - непонятно по какой причине стал объяснять Окс.

\- Так надо было поговорить с ним подальше от Маки, ты же видел, какая она нервная становится от любого упоминания о своей мамочке.

У Окса уже не просто светились глаза - он остро жалел, что рядом нет Харвара, и бурлящую в нем энергию невозможно слить в "Короля молний".

\- А зачем я, по-твоему, бегал за вами полдня? Я ждал, пока Мака наконец оторвется от своего папаши!

\- А, - протянул Соул, - понятно. Тогда извини, чувак.

После примирительных слов злость Окса никуда не делась, только срывать ее на Соуле было уже несправедливо. Пришлось по возможности задышать это дело.

\- Вот-вот, так ты и пыхтел, как паровоз.

Окс задышал ещё громче. Но потом вдруг решил спросить Соула - чем чёрт не шутит?

\- Слушай, а ты сам про Макину маму что-нибудь знаешь? Ну, там, имя...

\- Не знаю и знать не хочу. Мне эта баба отравляет жизнь уже сейчас, когда я ее совсем не знаю. Не дай бог увижу - захочу врезать.

\- Это точно, - энергично поддержал его Окс. Но тут же спохватился: - То есть, я все-таки хотел бы узнать о боевой карьере, выдающаяся же повелительница была...

\- Извини, чувак, ничем помочь не могу. А над маскировкой ты все-таки поработай. Пока! - попрощался Соул и, не дожидаясь ответа, сделал пару шагов и растворился в окружающем пространстве.

Окс постоял пять минут, обтекая, после чего сжал зубы и направился в лабораторию Штейна.

***

\- Вот так и получилось, что я ничего не узнал про госпожу Албан, - резюмировал Окс сам, чтобы не дать Штейну возможность сделать очередное оскорбительное замечание. - Такое чувство, что все ее знакомые отделываются дежурными фразами по одному шаблону: лучшая ученица, открыла много новых техник, победила ведьму, была вторым повелителем Спирита Албана, страдала от его измен, развелась. В общем, все то же самое, что в энциклопедии написано. А самого человека и не видно, как будто его нет... Я надеялся, Мака мне ее письма покажет, ну хоть открытку с адресом...

\- Ты бы все равно не успел с ней списаться до сдачи сочинения.

\- Нет, но мне уже просто интересно! И, главное, её имя - для меня делом чести становится его узнать!

\- А сочинение ты будешь сдавать по Экскалибуру? Извини, хорошую оценку я тебе обещать не могу.

Упоминание оценок присыпило в Оксе человека чести и разбудило студента.

\- Нет, нет, с сочинением еще не все потеряно! Я тут подумал... - Окс сделал паузу, чтобы собраться с духом и попросить об одолжении, но не успел.

\- Кстати, а что такое открытки? - совсем некстати спросил Штейн.

\- Открытки?

\- Да, ты упоминал про открытки с адресом.

Окс всем своим видом излучал недоумение.

\- С адресом мамы Маки, - уточнил Штейн.

\- Так если бы они у меня были! - проскрипел Окс с непритворным огорчением.

\- Я понял, что у тебя их нет, но ты их хочешь, - терпеливый тон ясно свидетельствовал о раздражении Штейна, - но я тебя сейчас спрашиваю, что это вообще такое?

Вот тут Окс показал, чем природный отличник отличается от нормальных людей. Вместо того, чтобы снова переспрашивать, он, услышав четкий вопрос, бодро ответил:

\- Открытками называются письма без конвертов. Открытки делаются из картона, на одной стороне какая-нибудь картинка - по случаю праздника или изображение местной достопримечательности, на другой - текст сообщения, если он предусмотрен, и адреса отправителя и получателя. Открытки являются популярным средством выразить человеку внимание, не затрачивая, по сути, этого внимания. В поездках принято посылать открытки с изображением отеля, в котором остановился отправитель, и крестиком отмечать окошко своего номера. Мой отец, впрочем, посылает открытки с видом на оживленную улицу и крестиком отмечает все машины марки "Форд".

"Обязательно надо сделать из него преподавателя" - снова подумал восхищенный Штейн, но на всякий случай уточнил:

\- А обратный адрес писать обязательно?

\- Ну если вы хотите, чтобы вам могли ответить...

\- Действительно, - согласился Штейн.

На секунду возникла пауза: Окс задумался над тем, кому Штейн собрался отправлять открытки, сам Штейн же размышлял, откуда ему стоит это сделать.

\- Но мы отвлеклись от госпожи Албан... - тихо напомнил Окс после двухминутного молчания. - Я хотел сказать...

Окс опять замолчал, подбирая убедительные формулировки, а Штейн, который уже твердо понял за сегодня, что никакие отсрочки не спасут его от выслушивания Окса, просто воспользовался передышкой и защелкал клавишами на компьютере.

\- Я понял, что из списка личных знакомых госпожи Албан я необоснованно исключил одного человека, который, несомненно хорошо ее знал. По крайней мере, видел. Должен был хоть когда-нибудь с ней говорить. Я надеюсь.

Штейн слушал и молча подкручивал свой винт. Окс внезапно ощутил, что винт против безумия - невероятно полезная штука, которая вот прямо сейчас ему бы страшно пригодилась.

\- Профессор Штейн, не будете ли вы так любезны рассказать мне о госпоже Албан! - отчканил наконец решившийся Окс, одновременно повторяя про себя аргументы, которыми он будет убеждать Штейна отменить свой отказ.

\- Конечно, - просто согласился Штейн. - Что тебя интересует?

Быстрая реакция повелителя не подвела Окса: он вовремя поперхнулся заготовленным возражением и, прокашлявшись, задал заветный вопрос этих безумных дней:

\- Как госпожу Албан зовут по име...

\- Только знаешь что, - перебил его Штейн. - Садись-ка ты к компьютеру, зацени мою новую заставку.

\- Заставку? - переспросил Окс.

\- Скринсейвер, - кивнул Штейн. - Красавица, правда?

Безумие профессора Штейна было общеизвестным, но все же совершенно недооцененным. Ни один человек в здравом уме, ни один человек с легкими странностями, даже ни один человек со задвигами средней тяжести не назвал бы это красотой. Даже в шутку. А по виду Штейна, влюбленными глазами смотревшего в экран, можно было точно сказать, что он не шутит. На экране было изображено нечто, какое-то буро-пятнистое земноводное, смотревшее на Окса в упор громадными выпученными глазами. Глаза беспрерывно мигали и моргали в загадочном хаотическом порядке.

\- Это... Это жаба? - спросил растерянный Окс.

\- Да, Гипножаба! - радостно отозвался Штейн. - Когда-нибудь я выведу ее вживую, а пока это лишь компьютерная модель. И скринсейвер. Поздоровайся с ней.

"Еще чего!" - хотел было возмутиться Окс, и он хотел даже сделать это прямо в лицо Штейну, но обнаружил, что не может повернуть голову. Завораживающее мигание глаз Гипножабы не отпускало. Окс почувствовал, как против воли его левая рука дернулась и поползла ввех, укладываясь наискосок поверх груди. За левой поползла правая, а заодно Окс начал успокаиваться. Так что произнесенные им самим слова:

\- Приветствую тебя, Гипножаба, - Окса даже не удивили.

Наоборот, он чувствовал сейчас тепло, расслабленность и себя в безопасности.

Штейн был доволен собой - он наконец нашел укорот на зануду, который сегодня бесконечно ездил Штейну по ушам. Сейчас Окс будет молча слушать и не возражать, не критиковать, не блистать своим умением подмечать детали и находить логические неувязки. Право слово, критическое мышление у некоторых особ - сплошной источник раздражения у окружающих.

А еще, как Штейн и надеялся, глаза Окса мерцали красным светом в такт миганию глаз Гипножабы. Штейн счастливо вздохнул, строго настрого напомнил себе, что нельзя, НЕЛЬЗЯ вскрывать живого ученика Академии, пока не придумана железобетонная отмазка, а потом вернулся к делу.

\- Разумеется, сейчас я расскажу тебе все про маму Маки. И первым делом я хочу сказать...

***

В душе Окса звучала музыка. Учитывая его характер, музыка эта не была похожа на модные хиты или легкомысленные вальсы позапрошлого века - скорее это был военный марш в легкой джазовой обработке, но и музыка, и прекрасное настроение, и вдохновение были налицо.

После рассказа Штейна Оксу казалось, что он лично знаком с этой замечательной женщиной. Какая повелительница! Неудивительно, что она стала живой легендой в Академии. Бесчисленные новые техники, открытые в столь юном возрасте, впечатляющая победа над ведьмой - многие ли в Академии вообще могли похвастаться таким подвигом? Доступную ведьму еще попробуй найди, по-хорошему Академии давно пора организовать очередь из желающих победить ведьму и распределять свободных ведьм централизованно... Да, но это он что-то отвлекся, госпожа Албан в его воображении укоризненно покачала головой. Кстати, на тех фотографиях, что Штейн показывал Оксу, госпожа Албан оказалась удивительно похожа вовсе не на Маку с ее нелепыми крысиными хвостами, а на его любимую Ким. От этого Окс не смог не влюбиться чуточку и в госпожу Албан тоже.

Кстати, а почему он так и называет ее госпожой Албан? Ведь Штейн назвал ее имя, точно назвал! Имя было простое, распространенное, как же оно... Окса прошиб холодный пот, когда он понял, что не может вспомнить. После всех этих мучений желание узнать имя госпожи Албан стало навязчивой идеей, и вот сейчас, когда его наконец назвали - он не смог его запомнить! Убиться об стену!

От злости на собственную глупость глаза Окса не то что зажглись красным - они мигали ярким алым светом, словно на космическом корабле в последние секунды перед столкновением с метеоритом. Так опозориться! Надо немедленно бежать к Штейну и спросить еще раз.

Окс приподнялся со стула и понял, что не может, просто не способен пойти к Штейну и расписаться в своем идиотизме. Такого унижения он не перенесет.

Оставалось одно - выкручиваться с тем, что он все-таки помнил. Трудовая биография, подвиги... Несчастную семейную жизнь Окс решил все-таки не трогать - призрак Маки с Соулом в руках убедительно советовал этого не делать. Но про трудовые свершения поговорить можно. Подробности он возьмет в энциклопедии... Окс вспомнил, что от энциклопедии не было никакого проку, и тягостно вздохнул. Ладно, подробности можно аккуратно выбрать из биографии Косы Смерти, а потом немного присочинить. У Окса было иррациональное ощущение, что легкое приукрашивание действительности однозначно сойдет ему с рук, никто не будет возмущаться неточностями. Потому что...

"Этой женщины никогда не существовало в реальности, но все верили, и только ты, зануда, начал вдруг рассуждать о странностях, - прозвучал в голове Окса голос Штейна. - И за это я тебя сейчас..." При воспоминании о том, какой угрожающий и убийственно серьезный тон был в этот момент у Штейна, Окс не удержался и хрюкнул от смеха. Ох и хохмач этот профессор Штейн, выдумает же такое!

Окс еще немножко похихикал, вспоминая розыгрыш, а потом решительно приступил к сочинению. "Госпожа Албан - одна из величайших повелительниц нашего времени, пример для подражания молодому поколению борцов с проклятыми душами. Талант госпожи Албан проявлялся в полной мере с самой юности - она всегда была лучшей ученицей Академии, первой на курсе..."


End file.
